On the Edge
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Susan is getting tired of all the bullying. Written for the QFLC. (Warning talk of suicide)


**I don't cross the line. I stand on it. (Kate Beckett, Castle)**

 **Despondent**

" **Please leave me alone"**

 **Edge of a cliff**

"No! Don't kill them!" Susan Bones woke up screaming. She had dreamed about her parents' death. Quickly she got dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. She hesitated at the door leading to the common room, before schooling her face into a smile. Slowly she walked out of the dorm and into the brightly lit common room. The common room was sparsely decorated and had sunlight streaming in from every window. The room was almost empty as most people were at breakfast. Alone, Susan walked to the Great Hall. When she arrived, she saw Hannah her best friend saving a seat for her. Susan sat down and nodded her thanks to Hannah. Before long her plate was filled with food. Susan sat talking with Hannah until Hannah suddenly went silent. Slowly Susan turned around. Behind her was Megan Jones. Megan had taken an instant dislike to Susan ever since their first year. Susan never understood why Megan disliked her. Megan was the most popular girl in their year.

"Bones," Megan said with a smirk. Susan just turned back to Hannah and continued eating her breakfast.

"Bones!" Megan hissed.

"Sorry, did you need something?" Susan asked.

"Yes, to tell you that you should go and die in a hole!" Megan snarled. Susan stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, with Hannah following closely behind. Susan's face started to falter but she quickly schooled her face back into her customary smile.

After leaving the Great Hall, Susan noticed a boy, Neville Longbottom, get shoved by Draco Malfoy. His books came tumbling out of his bag and all over the floor. Susan bent down and began to help him.

"Thanks for helping me pick up my books," he said. Susan just smiled in response.

"Hey loser, did your parents die in your dreams last night?" Megan asked joyfully. Susan ignored her. She did the same thing every single day.

"Oh right they are already dead," Megan snarled.

Susan was sitting under an oak tree beside the Black Lake studying. She was working on her charms homework when a shadow cast over her. Quickly she looked up. Megan was standing in front of her. Susan smiled and turned back to her homework. Megan started to turn bright red.

"Orphan!" Megan snarled. Susan looked up with a blank look on her face.

"Was there something you wanted?" Susan asked with forced politeness.

"No," Megan said. Susan turned back to her Charms homework. Susan sighed in relief when Megan walked away. Only to scream a second later when she was doused in cold water. Her charms homework was ruined and she was soaking wet.

"Susan, I can't talk to you, be seen with you, or do anything with you," Hannah said her voice full of sadness.

"Why?" Susan asked holding back tears.

"Because then they won't bully me," Hannah said.

"I understand. Goodbye them," Susan said as a single tear fell from her eye. As Hannah walked away Susan collapsed on the floor sobbing. A few minutes later Susan wiped the tears from her eyes and continued on with her day, which would only get worse.

Susan was looking around the hallways when she saw a second year Ravenclaw who looked to be in pain.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine," the girl said with a small smile. The girl looked down at her feet. Susan followed her gaze. She was wearing two right shoes. Susan frowned and transfigured the shoe on her left foot into a left shoe.

"I see that Hannah finally saw the scum you are and ditched you!" Megan taunted. Susan was despondent and had been ever since Hannah stopped being her friend. Megan barged into Susan knocking her school books all over the floor. Carefully Susan picked up her books and put them back in her school bag.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. All of the third years were in a line waiting for their forms to be checked. Susan was last in line, only a few people behind Hannah. Longingly, she looked at her best friend. After everyone's forms had been checked. A few of the prefects led the third years to Hogsmeade. It was like a snowy winter wonderland. There where Zonkos, Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, the Hogshead, Madam Puddifoot's, the Shrieking Shack, Dervish and Bangs, Gladrags Wizardwear, Hogsmeade Station, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and a post office. Susan headed into Honeydukes and after fighting through the crowd got some Honeydukes chocolate.

Susan despondently wandered around Hogsmeade. She found herself going away from Hogsmeade and towards a large cliff that overlooked the small town by Hogwarts. She stood at the edge of the cliff and looked over Hogsmeade in awe. For a second Susan almost stepped off the cliff. _It would have been easier that way I would be with my parents. I wouldn't be alone, or bullied, or mocked, or teased, or pushed, or told to go die in a hole._ Slowly Susan mover closer to the edge. She put one foot at the edge of the cliff when a hand grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"What are you doing?!" Cedric Digory asked.

"Please leave me alone," Susan said her voice wavering.

"Don't jump off the cliff. Don't kill yourself, just because some girls are being mean and petty. Although you may not see it. You will be missed. Mourned by Hannah, and everyone you have helped. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and countless others. You help people without even thinking. You pick up books when people drop them. Even when you are feeling terrible you bring others up. You give people simple compliments that make their day one hundred times better. You are a true Hufflepuff, loyal, kind, dedicated, patient, and hardworking," Cedric said his voice ringing with sincerity.

" _For now I don't cross the line. I stand on it. I may cross in a year or a month, but not today," Susan thought._


End file.
